earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Karen Beecher 1
Characters * Karen Beecher * Margarita Farr Location * Corto Maltese, Caribbean Islands * July 27th 2013, 1604 EST VOX Archive * Karen Beecher: chuckle Going to play dumb, huh? Okay... Well, look at this way, I'm a big-time herophile, girly. The Elasti-Girl asks me out for a spa day, I say yes. Plain and simple. I am totes fine leaving it at that, but something brought this on. You ain't been feeling down in the dumps like this for the whole last decade-plus, right? Right? * Rita Farr: sigh You dying to know, aren't you? * Karen Beecher: Morbid curiosity strikes again! chuckle I'm a scientist. I can't stand the unknown, Rita... Sorry... * Rita Farr: sigh I'm just used to being the least freaky freak of the bunch here. I know you're going to say that I'm not a freak, but what you see in front of you isn't me... Not anymore, not really. This is just what I force myself to look like to retain my sanity. I'm just a shapeless mass... like the monster in that one awful movie I was in. The Glob. That's what I am. Elasti-Glob. sigh But with my band of freaks, I was able to live in denial about all that and convince myself that things aren't so bad for me. Things could be worse. Being trapped in a mechanical body, having your disfigured body be a conduit of negativity, or sharing your brain with seven other personalities all made me feel like I had nothing to complain about. I was the least freaky of the bunch, y'know? And now there's you and Mal... and I- * Karen Beecher: Rita...You're not an aberration. * Rita Farr: scoff No? I'm Gumby. * Karen Beecher: chuckle Look at you! Joking about your... um... condition? sigh Would it help if I admitted that I'm jealous of you? You're what? Sixty? * Rita Farr: scoff I'm not sixty... not yet, but- sigh It's not that I don't see myself as special. It's just I'm used to being with freaks and you're so- * Karen Beecher: Normal? chuckle Oh, okay... I can be freaky. I can be all sorts of freaky, girl. Here, I'll prove it. So, uh... screentap Read this... * Rita Farr: clatter Your phone? Slash-Fic.net? "Cyborg: Turned On"... 7 seconds, giggle Oh my! 8 seconds, nervous chuckle Whoa... giggle, silence: 4.2 seconds, gasp, silence: 14 seconds, nervous chuckle Karen... This is filthy stuff! You read this?! * Karen Beecher: I... I wrote that. chuckle it's a hobby of mine. I write these naughty bits of fan fiction. I have since I was a teen... I'll take my phone back- * Rita Farr: Oh no you don't dare... Not yet, anyway! This is just getting good. chuckle You're such a freak, girl! giggle Welcome to the team! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Karen Beecher. * It's not the first time Karen created something concerning Cyborg, she wrote a letter to him in Oracle Files: Rachel Roth 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Karen Beecher (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Karen Beecher/Appearances Category:Rita Farr/Appearances Category:Doom Patrol/Appearances Category:Corto Maltese/Appearances